A night out
by Mustlovelions66
Summary: They could feel their relationship changing. She was always following him, would she give him the chance to be the one following her for a change? AU, fluff, smutness fun.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything X- files related, only love to play with the characters.

Hope you like it. I'm sorry about the mistakes. My first x files fan fiction. Please review so I know I can and should keep writing it. Enjoy

It was Friday; there was a full moon outside, her favorite kind of night. Their meeting with Skinner had gone well but took forever to finish, they agreed to finish the paper work on Monday and end it there. She knew Mulder was about to go home and sulk a little, maybe continuing with his investigation of the unknown or something like that. Scully, on the other hand, had plans for the first time in forever. After the meeting she went to the office bathroom and changed into her "night" clothes, which consisted in a black cocktail dress, a little more make up than usual and black pumps. She was feeling good about her looks even if she was showing a bit more skin than usual and wondered what Mulder would think. She was a wary of going out tonight, it was her friend's Monica birthday and she had promise she would be there. Monica was Scully's total opposite, always "Carpe Diem-ing" her way through life, while Scully was the rational part of the equation. Dana had always wished she was more like Monica, especially now that her feelings were becoming clearer and clearer with the passing of days.

Her relationship with Mulder had been going through some changes on the last few weeks, after they investigated a case where a man allegedly could control the weather because of his feelings for an old friend (there were no conclusive evidence he actually was the one controlling the strange weather), at the end of the investigation, she had dragged the lady to the bathroom and gave her a speech about how friendship can turn into love. After that, Scully was more aware of Mulder's touches, his looks and his words. She knew his eyes and the color they had better than anyone, but now she thought they held some feelings while looking at her. Maybe she was just imagining it, maybe she was just hoping. They had become more than just friends on the last couple of years, they were confidents, partners and to stranger eyes, maybe lovers. "Spiritual" lovers, she thought, since they share the intimacy of lovers without actually being intimate. She knew there was no one he trusted more than her, and it was the same for her. She loved him in the most pure and real way possible, even before she started feeling the tingles.

The tingles, as she referred to them to Monica, had presented themselves only recently, they would appear on the most inappropriate situations, during meetings with Skinner and the accountants, staring at Mulder's hands when he would play with an imaginary string in his pants because he was bored, during the interrogation of a suspect when her partner would use that playful "you can trust me" voice or inside their basement office when he was wearing his glasses looking through files.. She loved those glasses. She entered the office to get her purse and coat, and found him in exactly that position, with the glasses on, looking down to his cellphone and obviously waiting for her so they could leave, she stared at him a little bit more than acceptable and then decided to make her presence known.

"I haven't seen you wearing glasses in a long time Mulder" Scully noted happily and with that he looked up. He did a double glance, and tried to mask his blatant ogling by smiling playfully; taking in how beautiful his partner looked. "You look…nice Scully, hot date tonight?" She was wearing an outfit that was definitely not Scully's usual choice of attire, which made her legs look amazing. Her shoes made him want to take her over his desk, wearing nothing but them. Mulder knew his mind was going to dangerous places already. He also knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. On the last few days he had been living in a constant state of arousal. Since the comments of how he "gazes "at Scully on the last case they worked on, he had become aware of his feelings for her. He was definitely attracted to her, but he always knew that. Their friendship had just changed into something more for him, even if she didn't believe nor agree with everything he did, she was always there by his side. She followed him to the most dangerous and crazy situations, even if she did not believe a word he said to her. She had become his compass and he was fully aware of how dependent he was of her. Now by adding that to her looks, he had learned in a bad way that blue balls did exist, and were actually, really painful. "Thank you Mulder" she said with a cute embarrassed smile and looking through her eyelashes, which made him catch his breath, she had no idea how alluring she was. "I'm going out with Monica, I haven't seen her in ages" That made Mulder feel guilty about how much time they spend going from state to state following his monsters. "Let's get going then Scully, wouldn't want to waste that outfit in lil' old me." She smiled at the joke, but that was exactly what she wanted, especially if it made him look at her like he was doing right now. His stare gave her a little confidence "Do you want to come with us? There's going to be a small group of people there and you also need to relax a little" A lot of emotions went through his face, happiness, confusion and something Sclly could not indentify. "Nah Scully, don't worry, go have fun with your friends" He said with a sad smile. Scully really wanted him to say yes but she didn't insist, thinking he probably had other plans already.

They left the office together and parted ways in the parking lot. He kissed her cheek and told her to have fun, his lips seemed to linger a little bit on her face and the tingles appeared, but she ignored them as always, she really needed a drink.

Mulder was lying on his couch, throwing his basketball towards the ceiling thinking about Scully. He wanted to go with her tonight, see her let loose, maybe a little drunk, dancing and laughing. He loved her laugh; he didn't get to see much of it, since they were always surrounded by so much darkness. When she invited him, he was about to say yes, but then he remember everything she went through because of him, the darkness and he really wanted her to have fun; sometimes he wasn't even sure she liked his company all that much. _ She did invite you_ he thought _Maybe she was feeling bad because you're so pathetic_. He loved her company, and that dress… Man, he loved that dress now. With that thought he decided he wanted a drink, a drink with Scully. He changed into a black shirt and some dark jeans and left for the bar he knew Scully was before he could regret making the decision.

When he got to the bar, he started looking around for Scully. He spotted her talking to two women on a larger table and looking a bit more to the left he saw Monica dancing in what seem to be a large group of people, but focusing on a tall guy, they were standing in front of the band that was currently playing. The bar had a nice underground feeling to it, but was still classy. Full of people that probably came straight from the office, judging by their ties and shirts half opened. He walked towards Scully, getting a little nervous with each step. _This was probably a mistake_ he thought, but before he had the chance to turn around he heard "Muldeeeeeer" and was not the voice he was expecting. In front of him, looking drunk and disheveled was Monica, Scully's friend, whom he had met briefly one night hanging at Scully's place. They exchanged the usual hellos and happy birthdays; she grabbed his arm and dragged him directly towards the table. "Look who I found lost and alone on the dance floor Dana, looks like we are all taking chances tonight" she said, with a pointed look towards her friend that made Scully blush. Scully looked at Mulder with the brightest smile, this made him think he took the right decision. He could tell she had a little something to drink already. Her cheeks had this beautiful tone of red and her eyes were glassy, looking straight into his soul. That's how he felt at least. He gave her a shy smile and the women sitting with her politely excused themselves, following Monica into the dance floor, leaving the partners alone.

"Mulder, you came" She said with a slur with the big smile still in place "We were just discussing you… I mean us, emmm… our work". _God I'm a mess _she thought. She wasn't expecting him to show up. When she got to the bar earlier, she told Monica she had invited Mulder and gave her a quick update on the tingles. "Dana you seriously need to take a chance here, I'm tired of seeing you swoon secretly over a guy who obviously adores you too, do something about it" Scully sighed, perfectly knowing her friend's opinion on the subject "Monica I can't ruin everything we have by taking a chance, what if I make a fool of myself? I have to work with the guy" Monica stared a Scully for a long time but decided not to push her "And" – Added Scully – "I've seen you watching your co-worker over there while we were eating, maybe you should follow your own advice" with a knowing smile, Dana nodded to the guy that was ordering more drinks for them. Monica decided she was right. "Ok Dana, if you promise to take a chance on Monday and ask Mulder out, I'm going to ask John, after all, I do have to work with him too, you know?" They agreed and after doing two shots with Dana she left towards John on a mission. Now Mulder was here and Scully couldn't even behave like a normal person. "I did"- he said with a smile – "now get those little legs moving and let's get a beer" She smiled and followed him. As the night progressed, the group of people got back to the table. They were clearly a little drunk and having fun, the conversation was flowing nicely, easily. No shop talk. Mulder and Scully progressed from small touches, putting her hair behind her ear or cleaning his mouth after a messy hamburger to not being able of taking their hands from each other, getting more confident with each shot, the chemistry was becoming obvious to the rest of the people on the table, making her think they were already a couple. Monica's huge smile to Scully when Mulder got up to get more drinks, told her she was doing the right thing. Scully was relaxed and when Mulder got back he decided he was taking a chance. He sat back next to her with two beers, and resumed their conversation. He made her laugh and he got closer, putting his lips next to her ear he whispered "I love your laugh, Dana" the sound of her name on his lips made her shiver a little. Mulder noticed this and decided to continue his whispering "you really look stunning tonight, that dress is probably driving every guy in this bar wild" after that comment he went back to his beer and Dana just stared at him speechless. The ball was in her court now, he threw her a comment that he could easily blame on the alcohol if she didn't follow his lead. She got closer to him; he could feel her breath on his face and asked "Every guy? Even you?" She asked that feeling a little out of breath; she was so nervous and excited. The tone of her voice made Mulder a bit aroused. "Especially me" he said seriously. They stared at each other for what seem like ages, both coming to the realization of the huge change their relationship was about to take. Their heads got closer and closer together. He could smell the fruity drinks and the overall Scully smell that he loved; she could smell his after shave which had starred on every fantasy she had. Their noses touched and they spent a few seconds like that, basking on each other's closeness. "This is it, huh?" he said, barely audible she opened her eyes and found his green eyes staring right back at her blue ones. She gave him a little smile and closed the spaced between them. He felt her lips unsure at first, but when he responded there were no doubts or questions anymore, only answers. Their lips moved together for a while, getting to know each other and when she felt his tongue Scully automatically opened her lips. The kiss was getting more and more intense. Her hands went straight to his hair; his hand was on hers too, while the other was on her hips, bringing her closer to him. They stayed like that, probing and licking and kissing until she had to stop to get some air, their foreheads were still touching when their kiss ended and she was smiling. He was sure his face mirrored hers and he couldn't be happier about it.

"I think we should get out of here" she said and he was happy to be following her for once.

So, what do you think? Let me know


End file.
